Trick or Treat
by LittleShush
Summary: Alex just looked at Tom with a dread filled expression, knowing anything that makes his best friend this happy was never good. Add in his haunted luck, and it is an almost definite mix for ... treats? Warnings: Slash and randomness.


**Hey all,**

**Me again. Another silly little drabblish thing. **

**Totally inspired by the haunting day. It's stupid, it's childish. But meh! It happens. And I couldn't resist, so apologies to anyone that this seriously traumatises, it really ws just too demanding a thought in my mind to not post.**

**Anyway, HAPPY HALLOWEEN ALL! Yeah, it's 1am, the clocks have just gone back by an hour, I have an exam in 30 days and I'm sat here posting this and writing another fic. My priorities are really messed up lol!**

**Well, Please read, enjoy and review (Sweets still on offer here people) :D**

**Shush x**

**Warnings: Slash people, if you don't like. Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Yada Yada. I own Alex Rider. Completely. Not.**

* * *

17 year old Alex Rider had done many things in his time, but he would never double cross on a deal. And that was the thought that ran through his mind determinedly as he looked at himself in the mirror, before sending a mean death glare at Tom who was trying to hold back his laughter.

"I can't believe you are making me do this," Alex muttered and Tom just shrugged

"You lost. A deal is a deal,"

Tom walked to the bedroom door and pulled it open with a smile,

"After you," Tom chided sweeping an arm in front of him in an exaggerated bow. Alex just scowled and walked, rather hesitantly, out of the door. Tom followed after him with a smirk as Alex walked down the stairs and Jack froze in the kitchen door when she saw him,

"Hi Jack," Tom said brightly as he jumped the final couple of steps. The woman just looked at the dark haired youngster before bursting into laughter.

"A-Alex. W-what the hell are you doing?" she managed to stutter out and Alex crossed his arms over his front, feeling the sequins from the top he was wearing dig into his arms.

"We're going trick or treating," Tom said with a grin and Jack looked at the pair with a smirk,

"And Alex is dressed like that because?" Jack asked hiding the smirk, when Alex gave her a look capable of making hell freeze over.

"He lost a bet," Tom said casually as if it was an everyday occurrence, which it most certainly was not and Alex would be reminding him of that. Every day. After tonight.

Tom moved to the mirror and straightened out his tie with a smile.

"And you are?" Jack asked and Tom turned to her with, what Alex recognised, as one of his winning smiles.

"Bond. James Bond," he replied in a suave tone and Jack chuckled as Alex smacked him around the back of his head.

"Stop bloody flirting, can we please get this over with," Alex hissed and Jack opened the kitchen junk drawer quickly, Tom saw her pull out a camera and he grinned at his best friend.

"Alright. There's one thing we need to do first," Tom said quickly and he pointed over the blonde's shoulder. Alex just raised an eyebrow at him questioningly instead of simply turning to see what he was pointing at.

"Tom, that's old. Seriously," Alex stated in a dull voice and Jack let out a huff of laughter,

"Alex. Can you come and grab this rubbish bag, it needs to go out tonight." Jack said quickly and Alex turned with the best intentions. There was a quick flash and Tom laughed from behind him, Alex felt a hand clap against his skin and he looked at it placed on top of his bare shoulder.

"Come on super spy, sweets await," Tom announced and Alex gave him, yet another, glare as he walked towards the door.

"I don't even like sweets Tom," Alex muttered and he walked after the other with his face set in the most pissed off expression in his arsenal. He stopped by the front door and swallowed his dignity, with the simple hope that nobody would recognise him in this current get up.

* * *

"Tom, it must have been an hour by now." Alex said quickly and Tom glanced at his watch,

"Nope. Five more minutes," Tom announced and Alex groaned as they stopped outside another house.

He had been lucky, they'd passed at least four groups from Brooklands and not one had recognised him for who he really was. No one had questioned who the tall blonde was that was with Harris and Alex was actually getting used to walking in these bloody shoes.

"You know, we could do Kilne after this?" Tom offered and Alex levelled him with a mean stare,

"No we can't." Alex muttered and he clacked his way up the path of the house they were stood in front of. Tom dashed up beside him and knocked on the door enthusiastically. Alex just arranged his face into a pleasant smile, feeling his lips stick together slightly, from the congealed lip gloss currently on his lips and Tom nudged him.

"We might find you a date Al," he whispered and Alex just smacked him again,

"Jesus, Alex. Stop that, it bloody hurts." Tom yelped and Alex smirked as he saw a figure walking towards the door. Tom stood up straight with a broad grin on his face as the door was pulled open,

"Trick or treat," He announced enthusiastically, and the figure took another step towards the door, coming into the beam of light from the porch light and Alex froze, his eyes widening in sheer desperation.

_Oh fuck_

"Oi, guys. We got a couple more, need to judge their costumes." Eagle yelled back into the house and Alex took a slight step back, out of the direct light.

"Tom. Five minutes are up," Alex hissed in a girly voice and Tom looked at him with a frown,

"We're half way through the last one. It won't take long," Tom replied and he turned back to the tall man in the doorframe.

"So who are you kid?" Eagle asked curiously and Tom smirked,

"Bond. James Bond," Tom replied with a smile and Eagle just gave him a small smile,

"Very original," he said dryly and he looked at Alex, "And you?"

"His Bond girl," Alex said in the highest pitch he could reach, silently praying the man would just accept that as an explanation to his identity. Tom giggled beside him and Eagle looked between the pair with a curious look, Alex heard footsteps from within the house and desperately hoped it wasn't who was he thought it was.

_Triple fuck_

That was the only thing that ran through his mind as Wolf and Snake joined Eagle at the door, each clutching bottles of beer in their hands. Alex tugged on Tom's sleeve desperately and the other just pulled it back defiantly.

"Looks like your girl wants to get away Bond," Eagle quipped and Alex put on a girly giggle, cringing at his stupid damn luck, and wishing, beyond everything that this was some stupid dream and he would wake up.

"So what you reckon guys? Trick or treat?" Eagle asked and the other two looked thoughtful before shrugging disinterestedly. Eagle grinned and grabbed a bowl of sweets from the hallway table, Tom reached a hand out with a smile and took a small handful, quickly dropping it into his bag. Eagle offered the bowl to Alex, but he stood frozen to the spot away from the door.

"If you want some kid-" Eagle started but he was cut off by another voice, that was far too familiar on Alex's ears.

"What about my vote? Do I not get to judge too?" Ben asked as he walked down the stairs. Alex stared at him in disbelief before looking at Tom with wide eyes.

_Quadruple fuck._

Ben pushed his way to the front of the group and stood by Eagle,

"So what we got?" Ben asked with that playful, cute smile. That Alex was cursing at that precise moment.

"Bond. James Bond," Tom reiterated for Ben's benefit and the man smiled wryly before turning his eyes to Alex. Alex clamped his lips together, firmly ignoring the bony elbow in the side from Tom that he received when he said nothing.

"I can't see your costume," Ben urged and Alex just turned his head to look at the floor,

"Come on," Tom hissed and Alex thumped him on the arm roughly. Causing the other to yelp and rub the spot gingerly.

"Seriously. How bad could it be?" Ben said carefully and Tom looked at him expectantly. Alex looked at the man stood at the front, with his high, well sculptured cheekbones, framed with handsome, chiselled features and warm brown eyes. Alex's eyes came to rest on his mouth, and the thought that crossed his mind was completely involuntary, and definitely unwanted, considering his current attire. He just sighed and took an extremely hesitant step forwards,

_If I die tonight, I wish to leave all my belongings to Miss Jacqueline Starbright. Thomas Harris will receive nothing for starting the train of events that caused my demise._

Alex looked at Tom as Ben frowned and looked him over carefully, taking in the long blonde hair, heavily applied make up, white sparkly tube top, short denim skirt, dark tights, and knee high white boots with a quirked eyebrow.

"Who are you then?" Ben asked and Alex shut his eyes for a second, wishing beyond wish, that he would wake up. Anytime now.

"His Bond girl," Alex said in the same shrilly voice. He felt as Ben's eyes studied his face carefully and his eyes locked with Alex's for a second, flashing with recognition. Alex yanked his gaze away, certain Ben would be able to see the crimson that was spreading onto his cheeks, regardless of the amount of cursed foundation he was wearing and he looked up at him through his, now extremely long, lashes. He saw the smirk move across Ben's face, accompanied by the warmth he normally felt compelled towards, but now as the eyes swept over him, he felt nothing but an urge to run as far away as possible.

"So what's your name? Most Bond _girls, _aren't just called Bond girl." Ben asked, his face arranged in an innocent expression. Alex glared at him, knowing he was enjoying this far, far too much. And he would pay. Alex felt another elbow dig in his ribs, and he turned his head to look at Tom with a raised eyebrow.

"Just tell them," Tom said with a grin that Alex so desperately wanted to knock of his face. The blonde, now long haired, young man turned his eyes back towards Ben, who was watching him expectantly, a knowing look occupying his watchful eyes and a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Alex just let out a small sigh and gave Tom a glare from the corner of his eye. But most of his concentration, admittedly, was on Ben.

"Ivana Gifa Latio," Alex said in the high pitched voice, with a purposeful Russian accent, and that was it. The smirk that was on Ben's face split into an all out grin, one Alex definitely recognised and he felt himself turn, if possible, even redder under the layer of muck on his face. There was the resounding sound of laughter and Ben nodded his head discreetly accompanied with another small knowing look and Alex felt a coy smile spread across his lips. Completely involuntary, of course.

"You know. I think they should get a treat," Ben announced after the laughter had died, eyes never leaving Alex as he grabbed a handful of sweets and dropped them into his bag. Alex looked at Ben quickly and the man gave him a small, devious smile. Another that Alex recognised very well, causing an all too well known pull in the younger's lower stomach. Tom tugged at his wrist and Alex threw Ben a quick smile, before rather undaintily making his way down the steps after his best friend. His best friend that wouldn't sit straight for a week. Starting tomorrow.

* * *

Alex dropped himself onto the bench, scrubbing the lipgloss on his lips away with a disgusted look as Tom rummaged through the bags with a smile.

"That was awesome Al," Tom said as he pulled his hand out of the bag triumphantly with a lollipop in his grasp.

"You're a bastard, that was embarrassing," Alex muttered and Tom laughed as he grabbed both the bags and stood up placing the lollipop into his mouth.

"I can't believe you did it," Tom said quietly and Alex just shrugged mutely. "Anyway, I best get home mate."

"Alright. You over tomorrow?" Alex asked edgily and Tom just nodded as he ground his teeth against his lolly, something, one of the only things, that made Alex cringe. Apart from the happenings of this night. That would not be mentioned. Ever.

"Yeah. See you then, call me if anything changes." Tom called over his shoulder and Alex just gave him a quick wave as he walked in the opposite direction. He walked for almost ten minutes before he reached the end of his street.

He walked down it quickly, the heels on the cursed boots clacking loudly into the night air, and he rooted in the pocket of the too short skirt for his house keys. When he reached the front path of his house he started up it, almost twisting his ankle as he attempted to walk on the gravel coated surface, he didn't notice the car door open silently behind him as he carefully made his way to the front door, or the man slowly walking up behind him. Alex cursed when he dropped his keys and bent over to pick them up quickly, there was a quiet, humour filled chuckle from behind him and Alex snapped upright before turning to the noise quickly.

"Drop them again. I was enjoying the view,"

Alex just stared at the man in complete horror, a definite red blush moving over his cheeks as the man walked forwards confidently. Alex felt a coat being pulled over his shoulders and Ben gave him a warm smile.

"I'm going to kill him," Alex muttered giving an involuntary shiver and Ben just quirked an eyebrow upwards as he wrapped his arms around Alex's waist gently,

"You mean this get up wasn't for me? How disappointing." Ben said dryly, his eyes sweeping over the other and Alex looked at him with a raised eyebrow, the colour on his cheeks deepening dramatically.

"I didn't think you'd be into this," Alex said quietly the blush burning into his cold cheeks and Ben smirked,

"I'm not into this," Ben said as he tugged on the long blonde wig with a smile, "I am, however, into how the hell _you_ ended up like this."

"I lost a bet," Alex muttered and Ben just nudged his head gently with his own.

"Why, Alex, is it only you that could lose a bet and end up as a Bond girl?" Ben said quietly as Alex leant towards him, cold hands coming to rest flat against his back, and Alex gave a small huff of laughter accompanied by a small shrug.

Alex moved his head, which was now conveniently at the same height as Ben's, because of the maybe-not-quite-so-cursed heels, and gently placed his mouth near Ben's ear. Glad a million times over he had wiped the lip gloss away at first opportunity.

"I dunno, but I really need to get changed," Alex whispered taking a playful nip at Ben's earlobe, causing the others breath to catch in his throat. Ben just nodded mutely a wide smile spreading across his face as Alex gently nestled against his neck.

"Go on then," Ben replied in a carefully steady tone, and he felt the smile Alex gave, as he gently nibbled on the point he knew was a weakness just below his ear. Ben just shut his eyes for a second and took a deep breath as Alex pulled his head back slowly.

"I have got _some_ clothes at your house." Alex stated with a smirk and Ben nodded slowly, that devious smile working it's way slowly back over his face.

"I know."

Alex took the consent and pulled himself out of Ben's arms as he turned and walked towards the car. Ben watched him go with an amused face before following after him, he grabbed a bag from the boot and slid into the driver's seat with a smirk. He placed the bag in the floor by Alex's feet as the younger rummaged around in the glove compartment, he pulled back with a packet of wet wipes and grinned as he pulled one out and wiped the exponential amount of make up off his face. Alex jerked the blonde wig off and dropped it unceremoniously on the back seat, before glaring at the skirt he was still wearing.

"In the bag," Ben said catching the look and Alex yanked it open. He pulled out a pair of jeans and looked at them with a frown,

"They're yours." Alex stated and Ben shrugged

"Well, if you'd rather wear the skirt. I won't-oof" Ben muttered, cut off as Alex swatted him with the trousers. Alex chuckled and quickly stripped off the clothes, before pulling the too-big jeans on. Alex pulled the top off and dropped it in the back with the wig, skirt, and boots, before sliding the jacket over his bare torso and zipping it up. Ben started the car and Alex looked over at him with a smirk,

"Better?" Alex asked and Ben smiled,

"Much. Although, I prefer your other name,"

"Ivana Gifa Latio?" Alex asked with a knowing smirk and Ben gave him a wry smile in response,

"Now. That _would_ be a treat."


End file.
